


We All Have a Hunger

by coveredinthecolors



Series: glimpses of eternity [15]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon!Caroline, F/M, Murder Porn, klaroween, klaroween bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/pseuds/coveredinthecolors
Summary: Klaus summons a demon to help him deal with a problem. He enjoys her a little too much."You can't sell me your soul when you don't have one to begin with."





	We All Have a Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

Klaus had always thought demons to be nothing more than tales told to children to get them to behave.

He should’ve known better, though. He, too, was just a myth, after all. Just a horror story. But yet there he was — flesh and blood and sharp teeth.

And now he had a problem in his hands that no one seemed able to solve. Not any creature he knew, at least. But a trusted vampire he had sired centuries ago had given him a forgotten grimoire, which was supposed to offer him the solutions he seeked.

So there he was, lighting up candles on the patio of his manor, drawing a pentagram on the ground. The latin words he had memorised fell easily from his lips.

He was admittedly curious to see what would happen. What new horror he would encounter after tonight. What part this new creature would play in his plans.

There was so much to consider.

The flames began burning brighter and brighter, though the air was growing colder around him. The wind seemed to be howling.

Then suddenly, the fickle light of the candles went out. Everything turned deadly quiet.

The moon was his only source of light, though its pale glow wouldn’t have helped him much if it weren’t for his enhanced senses.

A lovely blonde woman was now standing in the middle of the pentagram.

She seemed young. 18 years old, perhaps. She was beautiful. A graceful kind of beauty. And nothing about the floral sundress she wore or the sunshine smile she was offering him was demon-like.

“Hello,” she told him cheerfully. “It’s nice to meet you.”

The book had told him the demon was ancient and powerful. She looked none of these things.

However, he knew better than anyone what it was like to hide your claws and teeth. Lure people in with a pretty face before tearing their throats. Something in him stirred as he wondered what she would look like when she slipped out of this façade she was presenting him.

His eyes scanned her body before he could stop himself. He knew his eyes had quickly filled with hunger. She didn’t seem to mind it.

“The pleasure is all mine, I can assure you.”

The demon took a few steps towards him. He was intrigued by how his wolf seemed to hum against his skin, as if excited to have her close. As if wanting her closer.

“Klaus Mikaelson… I heard much about you.”

Oh, he was certainly pleased that she knew who he was.

“I’m afraid I haven’t heard nearly anything about you. Though I am eager to learn more… You are, indeed, a demon?”

She nodded. “Yes. But you may call me Caroline.”

“Caroline…” he tested the name on his tongue, pronouncing it carefully. There was virtually no lighting, but he was almost certain her cheeks had pinked just slightly. “A beautiful name.”

She stepped forward, invading his personal space.

“Thanks!” she said, still with that cheerfulness, still with that smile. “So, should we discuss why the Original Hybrid has decided to summon me?”

He raised his brows at her, but nodded before gesturing to the door behind him. “Follow me.”

 

* * *

 

He had brought her to his office.

Caroline had sat across from him and looked at him expectantly before he’d started talking. He had told her of his little issue with the witches. The protection spell against him they had created and covered half of his town. It was bloody inconvenient ruling over a city if you didn’t have access to it, you see. And since none of his covens had been able to deal with that problem… Well, here they were.

“So you want me to deal with a witch spell?”

“Can you do it?” he asked impatiently.

She squeezed her eyes at him, as if offended he was doubting her. “Easily. And do I get to help on what comes after? I’ve never seen you working up close, though I’ve been told it can get messy.”

The bloodthirstiness in her voice made him smile. Wicked little thing.

“I think I would enjoy seeing you play.”

She was clearly pleased by that.

“Alright, then,” she said, suddenly rising from her seat. “Let’s discuss payment, shall we? What are you willing to offer?”

She started walking around his office, her eager eyes looking around as if searching for a treasure she might crave.

He watched her avidly, unsure whether he found her amusing or impertinent. He wasted too long admiring how beautifully expressive her face was to make a decision.

“My soul?” he asked jokingly.

Caroline laughed. “Oh, Klaus. I’ve heard the rumours. You can’t sell me your soul when you don’t have one to begin with.”

He smirked. A good point, he supposed.

“What do you want, then?” he asked, giving her an opening he usually would never allow anyone. But he knew nearly nothing about her, and he wanted to find out more. He wanted to know what she was after, how a demon’s mind worked.

And, oh, he most certainly appreciated the way her gaze turned predatory as she hungrily stared at him.

She didn’t voice whatever lovely thoughts she was having, though, choosing to stay quiet for a few moments as her face turned calculating.

“Your blood,” she said at last, looking serious.

He felt his own demeanor change as he analysed her request. “For what?”

She shrugged, resuming her walking. She traced the spine of the books on his shelves, looking a bit lost in her thoughts. “For my collection. I have Original blood, of course. Got it centuries ago in a deal I made with a doppelganger… But blood from the Original Hybrid? I want it.”

“And what do you use the blood you collect for?”

“Oh, this and that,” she said, seeming completely unbothered by how closed off his face was. “Blood rituals, dark magic… You know, the usual.”

Against his better judgement, the corner of his lips twitched. He rather enjoyed imagining her getting her hands dirty, using the power he could feel coming from her skin. Still, he had to focus on the matters at hand.

“And how do I know that you won’t use sad magic against me or my family?”

“Do you have any idea how many deals I get because of you? People trying desperately to find solutions for your problems with them. People seeking revenge… Oh, I don’t want anything to happen to you. Your existence brings me a lot of advantages.”

He raised his brows at her.

“So you would be willing to include that clause in our little deal?”

She smiled. “You did your research.”

He leaned back on his chair, resting his feet up on the table as he grinned at her. “You said you’ve heard much about me… Did you think I would summon you unprepared?”

Caroline chuckled, shaking her head. “You can’t blame a girl for hoping to get the better of a deal with Klaus Mikaelson! The other demons would’ve been so jealous,” she teased.

She stepped in his direction again, walking past the table so that she could lean against it, her left leg brushing against his chair. She watched him for a moment, assessing him. Her eyes didn’t leave his for even a second. He found himself enjoying that staring match.

“Alright, then,” she said. “I will help you with your little witch problem and, in exchange, you will give me your blood, with the promise that I will not use it against you or your family.”

“I will give you 200 mL of my blood,” he specified.

She nodded with a smile, seeming like she was having a lot of fun.

“It’s a deal.”

He felt her magic spread through him. It was cold as it ran through his veins, but it left his skin feeling warm. Craving more of her.

By the way she was looking at him, Klaus thought that this feeling might be mutual.

 

* * *

 

She was amazing.

With her eyes completely turned black and her sharp teeth and the talons that replaced her hands.

She cut through their spell and their throats and licked her lips to taste the fallen witches.

They moved together as if this was a lethal dance. They made such a beautiful, bloody mess.

In the end, there were no witches left to say a word about what had happened.

But that dark tale would reach many ears. The monsters of everyone’s nightmares working together.

The beautiful monster in a floral sundress. The wolf with the sharpest wits and claws.

What a glorious story they were.

 

* * *

 

They laughed as the street finally quieted down. They were the only ones left standing.

Their clothes were sticking to their bodies, covered in blood. The taste of it still lingered on their tongue.

And yet, neither of their hungers had been satisfied.

The way she was looking at him… Oh, he could not hold himself back. He walked towards her, stepping over the now forgotten corpses of that soon to be forgotten attempt at rebellion.

She stood still, waiting for him. Her eyes beckoning him closer.

He stopped right in front of her, invading her personal space, though she did not seem to mind. He leaned in, brushing his nose against her cheek and breathing her in, trying to see what her reaction was from having him close.

Her breathing hitched, her heart began to beat faster. He smirked.

Klaus dipped his head, letting his tongue dart out to lick a drop of blood that was running down her neck. His teeth teased that sensitive skin as her hands came to grab his forearms.

He began walking, urging her to move backwards until her back had hit the wall of an alley. She made a pleased sound on the back of her throat.

Caroline buried her fingers in his hair, grabbing it to move his head and bring his mouth to hers. And that clashing of teeth, the way he claimed her with that kiss… God, what a lovely night this was shaping up to be.

He pulled back for a second to look into those beautiful blue eyes that had been so dark only moments ago. He enjoyed how famished she looked, how desperate she seemed to be for his touch.

“You know,” she whispered, “There are many types of demons. And people on Earth would call what I am a succubus.”

His eyes glowed yellow for a second. “Is that so?”

She nodded, a bit too frantically. He could smell the beginning of her arousal in the air. “Which means that, after having used a good amount of my powers here tonight, I’m feeling… Hungry.”

His smirk grew larger. She rolled her eyes.

“I am happy to take care of your needs, sweetheart.”

“Then do it,” she dared, knowing that he wasn’t one to back down from such a lovely challenge.

His lips went back to her neck, licking the stains of blood he found there. He quickly pushed aside the strap of her dress so that he could press a constellation of kisses on her shoulders, softly nipping at the beautiful skin.

His hands began to wander, exploring her thighs. She moaned prettily for him when his fingers crept underneath her skirt, digging into the flesh of her ass.

Her own hands began moving, too, going under his shirt so that she could drag her nails across his stomach. She enjoyed the way his muscles tensed underneath her touch, how he growled against her skin.

And, especially, how he lost some of his patience and pushed her dress down, snapping both of the straps so that he could expose her breasts.

Klaus wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking on the sensitive bud, teasing it with a light scratch of his teeth. He reshaped her neglected breast with one of his hands, his calloused palm offering her some friction.

She buried her fingers in his hair again, needing to keep him close, needing him to keep doing just that.

He, of course, had other plans. But she couldn’t complain much when his lips left her breasts to kiss her mouth again. Not when he had pressed his thigh in-between hers and was allowing her to grind against him so perfectly.

And when his fingers ventured underneath her skirt again, only to tear knickers easily… She most certainly wouldn’t complain about that.

He gathered her skirt up as her hand began to palm his cock through his jeans. She smiled against his lips when he began to buck his hips against her touch, and she could feel the effect she was having on him.

He pressed his fingers against her entrance and teased her folds with his barely-there touches. She cried out at the same time he moaned as he realised just how wet she was for him.

Quickly, Caroline began to take care of his belt before she unbuttoned his jeans and zipped it down. With the extra room that offered, she slipped her hand underneath his briefs, stroking him a few times.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he cursed softly, resting his head against her shoulder.

“I need you,” she told him, a quiet desperation in her voice.

Perhaps one day he would want to use that impatience against her, to make her beg for his touch. But today he was needing her just as much as she needed him, the blood high making him feel that same urgency.

Klaus helped her push his pants and briefs down, before he pushed her up against the wall, his hands around the back of her thigh for support. She wrapped her hand around his cock, guiding him to her entrance.

He pushed himself inside of her in one quick thrust. She gasped loudly.

Caroline held onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, securing herself as he began to move.

“You feel so good, Caroline,” he praised, feeling her walls clench around him. “So tight and perfect. I’ve been thinking about this ever since I first saw you today. I wanted to take you right there. My wolf _craves_ you.”

“I wanted you, too,” she confessed. “Fuck, Klaus. I need—  _Faster_.”

He complied, fucking her harder and faster until she was closing her eyes and her nails were digging into his skin.

His lips returned to her breasts, sucking in one of her nipples. She pulled at his hair, her breathing quick and loud and shallow.

“I want to taste you,” Klaus requested a few moments later, his voice hoarse. He was so curious to find out what her blood would feel like against his tongue.

She nodded frantically, as if excited by the idea, too. “Bite me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

His fangs pierced the skin of her neck and he quickly began sucking on the wound. Her blood tasted better than any he had ever tried in his very long life. He could feel himself growing addicted to it.

Klaus briefly registered the soft pain in his back as she scratched it. It was with no short amount of satisfaction that he had realized she had lost her control and allowed her talons to show again.

He kept on fucking her, faster and faster. Frantically. She bucked her hips in response, needing him too.

He tilted his head on a silent invitation, just in case she wanted to get a taste of him as well. The feel of her thin fangs piercing his skin was one that he adored. She drank so greedily from him.

It was pure bliss, blood sharing with her.

Her demon blood felt like magic, pulsing inside of him. Making him crave her more and more. And she seemed to feel the same way, making pleased sounds on the back of her throat.

She came around him not long after, her sharp claws digging into his back. He squeezed her thighs in response as she pulled back to moan his name so prettily. He pulled back to watch her lick her lips as her eyes were glazed and cheeks reddened.

The sight of her looking so _sated_ because of him, his name on her lips, the need to mark her with his come… It drove him off the edge, too. He came inside of her.

“Caroline…” he whispered softly.

He took a moment to rest his forehead against hers and breathe before he gently set her back on the ground, though she kept on holding his shoulders for a few more seconds as her knees threatened to give in.

Then she brought her now human-like hands to her mouth, so that she could wrap her lips around her fingers and suck them clean from the blood she had drawn from him.

He smiled at the lovely sight she made.

Flushed and ravished and with her dress thorn. His come sticking to her thighs.

He could almost hear his wolf roaring inside of him… _Mine, mine, mine, mine._

She looked at him with her curious eyes, as if wondering what was going on in his mind. _Oh, it’s best if you don’t know,_ he thought.

Because looking at her like that… His only thought was — How did one keep a demon by their side?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy Caroline as a demon? Was the smut okay? The dialogue? Let me know!!


End file.
